The Challenge
by Sweet Dreamscape
Summary: One-shot featuring one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! DM OCs (Nataki) and Seto Kaiba. Set post Daughters of Destiny fanfiction. Explores the relationship dynamic between the two characters as a couple. Soft-romance.


"Let's make it a _challenge_."

Nataki stopped mid-kiss. Her hands, which had been cupping the sides of his face now slowly drooped to her sides.

" _What_?"

Kaiba smirked knowingly. "I _said_ , let's make it a _challenge_." Attempting to fix his now disheveled hair the CEO hummed to himself in amusement as it all came together in his mind. "Yes, let's see. If you can undress me in under a minute, I'm yours for the whole night."

Nataki raised an eyebrow and shot him a skeptical look. "You're serious?"

Kaiba nodded.

"So you won't be on your laptop working?"

"Nope."

"Or making any phone calls?"

"No." He replied while shooting her a tired look.

"I'm just asking for clarification before accepting your . . . _challenge_." She stated flatly. "So all I have to do is undress you in under sixty seconds, and then I'll have your full, _undivided_ attention?"

"If you _completely_ undress me, then yes."

Nataki narrowed her eyes suspiciously and pondered a moment.

"You don't trust me?"

"No." She replied without a moment's hesitation.

 _It seems too good to be true._ _His time is always so limited, would he really give up an entire evening?_

Studying his face, adorned with the usual arrogance and a sexy little smirk to top it off, she sighed deeply. "But, it seems like _too_ good of an opportunity to pass up, so I'll do it."

"Excellent." The CEO clucked his tongue in amusement. Eyeing the clock on the wall he added, "Your time begins . . . now."

As quick as a flash, Nataki pounced onto him and began to tug off his long white coat. It came off rather easily, and she smiled. One by one she hastily undid the belts strapped around his arms, knowing full well she would lose most of her time taking off his stupid leather shirt and pants. She loved to hate them – they were undoubtedly _hot_ on him, but would be a pain in the ass to take off. _I'll bet_ _ **that's**_ _why he made this dumb challenge – he_ _ **knew**_ _getting the leather clothes off would take too long._

As if reading her thoughts, Kaiba smiled knowingly and muttered "Forty-eight seconds left."

 _ **Ugh**! Why do you have to be such an asshole sometimes?_

She fought back the urge to shout at him and remained focus on the task at hand. After pulling the shirt out from his pants, Nataki began to push the leather shirt up his torso, marveling at the way his muscles twitched in response to her touch.

 _Stop **ogling** him for God's sake and keep rolling the shirt up! _She mentally cursed at herself. She managed to roll it all the way up to his chest before it became stuck.

"Why do you have such broad shoulders?!" Nataki growled while forcing the shirt up as far as she could, which received a mocking laugh from Kaiba.

"Because it's one of my better features." He quipped. "And you now have thirty-five seconds."

"What?!" Nataki gasped while eyeing the clock to confirm it.

 _Crap! I haven't even gotten to his pants yet!_

"Lift your arms up over your head." She demanded. "NOW."

Kaiba complied with a low chuckle upon feeling his shirt pulled up and over his head. Tossing it aside, Nataki exhaled deeply before moving down to his belt.

 _Normally it isn't_ _ **too**_ _difficult to unhook._ She thought to herself with a hint of embarrassment – she had only undone the darn thing a gazillion times. But as she began to fumble with the belt she quickly realized that with all things come exceptions, and of course it had to be _now_ that the belt got stuck.

"Is this a _trick_ _belt_ or something?"

"No." Kaiba said flatly.

"THEN WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?" She practically yelled while tugging at it. "UGH! STAND UP."

The CEO rolled his eyes and came to a stand at the side of the bed as Nataki scooched her body closer to work at the stubborn belt. "Twenty-five seconds." He said as if reminding her, but it sounded more like a taunt.

After a few seconds more the belt unhooked with a CLINK and Nataki quickly slid it out from the belt loops of his pants. Tossing it aside, she couldn't help feeling a bit awkward as she unzipped his pants and began tugging them down his legs. She started grumbling something incoherent as they started to bunch up at his knees.

Suddenly Kaiba inquired, "Would it be easier to pull them down the rest of the way if I sit back down?"

"NO." Nataki barked, causing his eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "I mean, not yet. I'll tell you when." She admitted while tugging them down, making very little progress. "If I pull these down any harder they're going to rip off you."

"Well, if you rip any article of clothing you automatically forfeit the challenge."

Nataki grunted in frustration as she continued to tug at them.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR SO MUCH LEATHER?" She groaned loudly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "This is the first time I've ever heard you _complain_ about it." Snickering he continued, "You're always staring at me when I wear it, so you must see _something_ you like."

"Well not right _now_!" She hissed while finally managing to push them down past his knees. "How am I for time?"

He turned his head to face the clock. "Twelve seconds."

"SERIOUSLY?" Nataki gasped and continued to shove them down to where they were tucked into his boots.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ." The CEO counted down, his voice brimming with smug satisfaction at her inability to best him.

With sudden abandonment Nataki was able to unzip his boots and pull them off so she could finish removing his pants.

"Five . . . four . . ."

Glaring at his socks as she whipped them in a jiffy she felt a sudden wave of relief.

 _Did I actually do it?_

"Three . . ."

 _ **No** , why is he still counting?_

"Two . . ."

With a quick glance she suddenly realized she had overlooked one thing – his boxers.

"One."

"REALLY?" Nataki groaned while flinging herself onto the bed, her face landing in a soft pillow that smelled of his cologne.

"You did well." Kaiba stated. "Better than I thought you would do, honestly."

Nataki nodded slowly, her face still buried in the pillow. _But it doesn't matter._

"Are you really _that_ upset?"

 _Of course I am._ She thought to herself. I'm u _pset with you for making this stupid challenge . . . upset with myself for agreeing to it . . . upset with the fact that we rarely spend time together as a couple since we started dating over a year ago._

"Nataki."

" _What_?" She finally replied, her voice doing little to conceal her disappointment.

When she felt his lips brushing against the back of her head she closed her eyes and buried her face further into the pillow.

"Don't be a _child_." Kaiba chided while reaching for her face and gently turning her head so he could see her.

"I'm not being a 'child.'" She retorted before sitting up in her spot and hugging her legs to her chest. Her hair was now in a messy braid – loose and slightly unruly from the frenzied state she had been in mere seconds ago. "I'm being an _adult_ whose patience has reached its limit." Her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Being a couple means spending time _together_ – _making_ time for each other, and you _promised_ me that you would, but you _haven't_."

Kaiba's face seemed to regain its usual stoicism.

"Does it even _bother_ you?"

After a long moment of silence he frowned. "Of _course_ it does." Crossing his arms the CEO continued, "It bothers me _a lot_ , actually. But I'm being pulled a _million_ different directions, Nataki. You _have_ to understand that."

"And I _do_." She huffed indignantly. "I _have_ been understanding. But really, will there _ever_ be a moment when you _aren't_ being pulled every which way?"

When Kaiba grew quiet, he had said nothing and everything all at once.

"Of course not. You'll _always_ be too busy for me." Undoing her disheveled braid she combed her fingers through her raven strands and muttered softly "For _us_."

Slowly, Kaiba slid off the bed and proceeded over toward the door to his bedroom. Nataki assumed he was going to pick up his clothes and change into something else and opted to fall back onto the bed and zone out. She didn't want to be upset with him, so she fixed her eyes on the ceiling and tried to let her frustrations roll off her back. In her preoccupied state, Nataki neglected to notice Kaiba lock the door before coming to a stand in front of her.

"You know, I was planning on us spending the night together _regardless_ of the outcome of the challenge."

"Yeah, _sure_."

"See for yourself."

Hesitantly, Nataki propped herself up with the palms of her hands and looked over at Kaiba, only to see him slowly sliding his boxer-briefs down his legs, his cobalt eyes locked onto her face until they hit the floor.

"Wait . . . really?" She queried, at which he nodded. "You're _not_ joking, are you? Because that's cruel and-"

"I'm not _joking_." Kaiba said with a smoothness like silk in his voice as he crawled onto the bed and ever so faintly traced his lips across her cheek, stopping once he reached her ear. "But it wouldn't be fair if you had to go through all that work of undressing _yourself_ after undressing _me_." He whispered, his hot breath fanning against her.

Pulling his face close, Nataki smiled coyly and replied. "Fine, you have sixty seconds."

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise momentarily, but then gleamed with renewed zeal.

"Challenge accepted." He smirked.

Nataki laughed faintly as he began to kiss her and gently remove her clothes. _I am_ _ **so**_ _glad I decided to wear tights today._ She thought with a smile. _Sweet revenge!_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey there! Just a fun piece I decided to do featuring Kaiba and Nataki, one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! OCs from my fanfiction "Daughters of Destiny," - if you're curious to learn more about her and if the story in general interests you, I highly recommend you read it! :D I plan on returning to update it soon (sorry I'm awful at prioritizing updates to my fic guys /sobs/

Anyway! This is just a one-shot that takes place almost two years after the end of the aforementioned fic. I can't help it - sometimes I just have to write these to break up the hardcore story elements of the plot in the DoD fanfic. Also, relationship drama with lime/lemon undertones is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine lol

Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave your thoughts - I always like hearing from you! :)


End file.
